Bermuda Union
|official_languages = , |demonym = Bermudian |government_type = and |ruler = Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave |rulertitle = Chairman |govtoff = Berthold Gregor Ridz Durandal |offtitle = Chief Executive Officer |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 11 March 2006 |formation_event = Dissolution of USA |formation_date2 = 24 January 2010 |formation_event2 = Unification of Bermuda |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 407,197.2 km2 |population = 387,263,369 |ethnicity = Bermudian |allies = |currency = Bermudian Dollar (BUD) |literacy = 89.1% |cctld = .bu |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC-5:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Bermuda Union (also referred to as Bermuda Empire or the Union) is a country in the . Its sovereign territories are , , , and . The Bermuda Union is also one of the biggest importer of BLITZ weapons. History Pre-Union History The three U.S. states that compromise the Bermuda Union were key factors in the fall of the . These states were some of the first ones to separate themselves from the U.S. government which incited other states to do the same. Soon, anarchic movements were threatening the organized government of the independent nations of Florida, South Carolina, and Georgia. These nations formed an alliance to protect the existence and interests of each other against the current rising threats. This alliance attracted another nation, Bermuda, to join the mentioned alliance which coined it the name Bermuda Union. However, internal conflict between the signatories of the alliance, with provocation of military conflict, led to its disbandment. Post-Union History The Bermuda Union was soon reformed when the signatories were threatened by bigger nations and were slowly being invaded. To save themselves from utter destruction, they once again formed the Union but this time, as a nation not as an alliance to prevent its disbandment and decay. Government The Bermuda Union, though regarded as a nation, is actually an alliance of four independent micro-nations which are called state-signatories. The Union is led by the Chairman, the head of all the Board of Directors and of the alliance. The Chairman has the overall power of the government and is elected by the people from the current board. The Board of Directors are the head of each of the four state-signatories that forms the Union. Each Director has the power compared to a governor and manage each state-signatory of their birthplace. The Chief Executive Officer is the head of the cabinet and holds limited powers of the chairman. The Cabinet is comprised of Secretaries of the State who govern a state department each according to their respective expertise. Geography The Bermuda Union is made up of state-signatories which are, by themselves, independent micro-nations. These state-signatories are , , , and . Economy The Bermuda Union has a very strong economy with no recessions since its formation. With its strong economy, the Union was able to sign the Technological Equality Deal with the Pacific Empire. The foundation of the Union's economy are the transportation, mining, energy, construction and manufacturing industries. Military The League Militaire is the official military and armed forces of the Bermuda Union. Its branches are: *'League Army' *'League Air Force' *'League Navy' *'League Guards' - an elite paramilitary force given to each state-signatory for the discretion of each Director. *'Squad 422: Schwarzen Hund' - a squad consisting of the only 26 Perfect Soldiers the Bermuda Union has. These soldiers were given by the Pacific Empire to the Union through the Technological Equality Deal. *'BESPA' - Bermuda Elite Services of Protection Agency. File:league militaire.png|League Militaire File:BESPA logo.jpg|BESPA File:Schwarzen hund.jpg|Squad 422: Schwarzen Hund File:bermudian tanks.jpg|Bermudian tanks: Supernova (white) and Blackhole (black) File:terra.jpg|Bermudian warship, BUS Terra, using Shore Traversing System from the Pacific Empire Foreign Relations The Republic of Oceania has formal relations with the Pacific Empire through the Technological Equality Deal. Category:Pacific Empire Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere